The King of Towers Conception Wiki: Policies
The King of Towers Conception Wikia's policies describe best practices, clarify principles, resolve conflicts, and otherwise further our goal of creating a creative and free creativity wiki. There is no need to read any policy or guideline pages to start editing. Although this wikia does not employ "hard-and-fast" rules, policy pages here describe principles and best-known practices. Policies explain and describe standards that all users should normally follow. Policies should always be applied using reason and common sense. This page does not cover all practices. If something is not covered here, it may or may not be considered acceptable. Enforcers may use their own discretion when enforcing, so not all cases will be the same. In other words, there will be exceptions. Levels of enforcement In order to keep enforcement consistent and simple, this wikia uses a single "levels of enforcement" system instead of thinking of different ways to enforce for every offense. Please note that the levels are sorted by the severity of the offense, not the number of times the offense has been made, although this will also be a factor for determining the severity of an offense. 1. Community # All contributors, regardless of status and position, are treated fairly, and no one contributor is more important than anyone else. Everyone’s opinion is weighted as equal. # Users should not intentionally offend or harass others. Doing so will instantly grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment. In severe cases, for example, if a user offends a user so much that he/she is on the verge of breaking down, the offending user may get a level three punishment instantly, even if it is his/her first time. # Users should not spam. Doing so will instantly grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. # Users should not intentionally damage another user's conception or "job" (deliberately trapping an enforcer so he/she gets his/her rights stripped, for example). Vandalizing another user's work will instantly grant a level one punishment, while deliberately trying to destroy someone's reputation can grant an instant a level two punishment even if it is a user's first time, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment. # Users should not use uncensored profanity on this wikia, and even if it is censored, profanity should not be used excessively. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. # Users should not use any language other than English without an English translation aside from on chat and message walls, but even then users must be sure that the one being talked to understands said language. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. # Users should not use an alternate account for deceptive or self-supporting (for example, voting for oneself in a staff nomination campaign) purposes. Doing so will instantly grant a level three punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment. Users can, however, use alternate accounts, as long as it is publicly make clear (preferably in the alternate account's user page) that the account is an alternative and is not being used for malicious purposes. '''If a user is found out to be using an alternate account to vote for oneself, not only will said user get punished for "sockpuppeteering", all of said user's self-votes(including legit self-votes from his/her main account)' will also be disqualified. # Users should not pretend to be a staff member to unknowing new users when they actually are not. Using exclusive rights for a certain position will also count as pretending to be a staff member. Doing so will instantly grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment. 2. Page # Users should not edit another user's conception page without permission from said page's author or the page manager or they will be granted a level zero punishment with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three, unless: ## The page is a public page. ### Users may freely edit public edit pages. ### Users may freely add their own sections, but not edit other users' sections on public compilation pages. ## The author of the page has been inactive for a week. If this is the case, users may send a request to the page manager to adopt the page and re-sign the page's signature, but users must keep the core idea of the conception. The original author of the page may reclaim possession of the page anytime if he/she returns. ## The edit is a category modification. ## The edit is a fix to an obviously '''unintentional' grammatical error. # Users should not add irrelevant or completely made-up categories to pages, excluding their own categories (under the format 's conceptions.' This applies not only to conceptions but to blog posts as well). Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three.' # Users should not use a page (this applies not only to conceptions but to thread posts and blog posts as well) to offend or harass someone, or simply to vandalize the wikia. Doing so will grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. # If a page gets three deletion requests from users, said page will be deleted in about 48 hours by an administrator, unless someone defends the page. However, the number of defenders must not be less than the number of deletion requesters subtracted by three. Every deletion request or defence must have acceptable reasons confirmed by any staff member. # Users should not revert a legitimate edit from another user's conception. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level four. # Non-conception content is meant to go into blog posts or thread posts, not mainspace pages. If a user puts non-conception content in the mainspace, said user will get a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level two. The non-conception content will also be "force-moved" to the appropriate namespace. # Users should not put inappropriate content such as sexual content, hateful content, racist content, extremist religious content, or horror content in their pages. Doing so will grant pages a force-deletion or force-edit (depending on the severity of the content, the amount of inappropriate content, and the nature of the page), as well as a level one punishment to the bad-faith editor, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment. 3. Chat room # All of the community policies apply in the chat rooms, but profanity rules are taken more lightly. However, that does not mean that users may freely swear in chat. # Users may talk about anything in chat, not just things related to the topic of this wikia. Users should not force others to talk about the topic of this wikia on chat. Forcing someone to talk about The King of Towers-related topics aggressively counts as an "offence/harassment", and enforcers may take action. 4. Blog and thread # All community policies and page policies relevant to blogs and threads apply. # Events and campaigns should only be hosted in blog posts and forum posts, respectively. If a user does not host these events in the appropriate namespace, it will count as "namespace abuse". 5. User page # Users should not put a "users I dislike" or similar list on their user page, nor should they put hateful, malicious info and opinions about other users in general. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment and the hateful content will be "force-deleted", with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. Additionally, adding hateful content to a user page will also count as "offence/harassment". # Users should not claim that another user's page (not only user page) is their own. Doing so will grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. # Users should not put false information about themselves in their user page. Users may put "made-up" info if they do not want to reveal aspects of their lives (or if they just want to be creative), but if realistic info is used, users should not deliberately put false info. For example, users may freely put "I live in the White House" or "I am your father", as long as it is not offensive. But, if a user actually lives in Hanoi, then said user should not put "I live in Tokyo", because that would be deceptive. Putting false info will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offences having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. 6. Staff (applies to staff only) # Staff members must not abuse their power, even if they claim to be joking. Being accused and proven of doing so will instantly get said staff member out of his/her current position (which means he/she will be demoted to a normal user), as well as a level one punishment, which stacks with any other offences (for example, said staff member will get a level two punishment if something else wrong is done that would normally only lead to a level one punishment). # Staff members should do their work effectively. At least, staff members should not just slack around after getting a position in the staff team (if there's work to do), nor should staff members abandon something promised. This is not really an obligation, but there will always be the risk of being replaced by another, more promising user if work is not done effectively. Category:Important Pages Category:Site adminstration Category:Policy